Dash the Hedghog
Appearance Dash has a few traits similar to the other main characters,mainly sonic,shadow,and silver,however,he also boasts sharpened teeth like scourge,has the power to turn into a shadow like Mephileis the dark,and can even change shape to look like others.He has black fur,black quills with white tips,and white chest fur. He wears gauntlets that holds down the power in his body,gloves that are used with his own psychokinesis(which the color is Forest Green),ankle braces(which defends his legs),and white shoes with black stars on the sides and front with gray soles and black spots.His eyes are forest green with dark rings around them.He also wears air shoes. Personality Dash is extremely intelligent and resilient,that is because he has a genius I.Q level of 200.Dash can also be kind,but when fighting can be quite ruthless.Dash also has a habit of changing his personality to make himself unpredictable in a way.That being said,Dash is quiet and often solitary and is unlikely to do anyone any harm.although,with the fact of split personalities,he can become quite rude and is shown to have a tough and destructive attitude to others,as well as coming out as a cold and thoughtless person. Powers Dash is extremely strong and fast in physical and close combat,making him a tough opponent to beat.Not only that,Dash is well trained in using chaos powers,increasing his speed and endurance,he can even go into a super state.Dash also has the ability to move fast and fight using cosmic speed and powers,which no one knows how he can use them,or how he got them in the first place.Dash also has the power to use psychokinesis just like Silver.not only that,but Dash also uses moves and has powers similar to sonic,scourge,shadow,Mephilies the dark,and even Chaos.He can also sword fight at a master level and can tangle against trained knights and samurai.He also has time travel powers.He also has Infinite's virtual reality powers. Backstory: Latest-4.png|Dash has the powers of Sonic. b38bc07e1a6347064a18cffcb6f8001a.png|Dash has the powers of Scourge Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Shadow_The_Hedgehog_-_5.png|Dash has the powers of Shadow 2834863761_764a3b1700_z.jpg|Dash has the powers of Silver Mephiles.jpg|Dash has the powers of Mephilies the dark Sonicchannel_chaos.png|Dash has the powers of Chaos. 55d916ed7d9b4520b469531d31d8a681.jpg|Dash has the powers of Infinite Dash was a warrior of Stargate City,a futuristic city that was in the center of mobius. One day,the city was attacked and destroyed.There were very few survivors including Dash.When the city was destroyed,Dash vowed to get revenge against the attacker and rebuild the city from scratch. favorite food: Chili dogs favorite song: Feel Like A Monster favorite movie: Harry Potter:and the Deadly Hallows Family:(father: Dalsem the hedgehog) (mother: Lisa the hedgehog) (sister: Sara the hedgehog) Rival: Silver the hedgehog enemy(unknown)(might be eggman) friend:(none)(hopes to be friends with gavin the mongoose) love interest: Zia D. Fox Who he want's to kill: the unknown attacker,Dr.Eggman,Scourge the hedgehog Sign:Aquarius Dash also has some kind of secret relationship with Infinite,the jackal with virtual reality powers.They argue relentlessly about their powers and try to turn one another to their different teams,Infinite who tries to get Dash on team Eggman and Dash tring to get Infinite in the resistance.They do all of this while battling each other,which makes the others on the resistance have a few trust issues with him. Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Multiple personalities Category:Emerald in the Edge Category:Anti-hero Category:Hero Category:Speed type characters